14 Sweets Kisses: Junjou Romantica
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: Junjou Egoist: Pastel: Hiroki ha preparado un interesante regalo de San Valentin para Nowaki ¿se atrevera a darselo o se arrepentira? Colección de drabbles


**Pareja: **NowakixHiroki

**Pastel**

* * *

Sé que estoy muy lejos de ser la perita en dulce que el mundo pueda pensar que pega con Nowaki, y en más de un sentido, comenzando con el hecho de que soy un hombre, siguiendo con que soy mayor que él y terminando con el hermoso carácter con el que fui bendecido. Aun así, pese a que hay mil cosas en contra de que sea precisamente yo quien ocupe el trono de su corazón, hay una sola razón por la cual no estoy dispuesto a dejar a Nowaki, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que tragarme mi orgullo, golpear a alguno de sus colegas con una maleta, malentender las situaciones, chocar contra la pared tras dar giros y giros, espiarlo en su trabajo y toda esa sarta de tonterías que ya he hecho y las que no he hecho también. Esa razón es: que lo amo.

No es algo que pueda colocar en palabras… no siendo como soy, y por ello he forzado a Nowaki a aprender a decodificar las pistas que entre coraje y coraje, dejo, acerca de mis sentimientos, hasta al punto que sin necesidad de pensárselo demasiado, puede reconocerlas, aun cuando yo ni siquiera sepa que están ahí, y responderme con una sonrisa que me calienta el alma, que me abarca completo, que me seduce y mi ablanda: que me enamora aún más.

Es por eso que hoy, luego de pensarlo durante más de un año y con poco más de siete viviendo juntos, me he armado de todo el valor que pude encontrar, para poder llegar a este punto, donde vestido solamente con una delantal, preparo la cena, contando los segundos y esperando que ese tifón que puso patas arriba mi vida, aparezca.

¡Aún hay tiempo! ¡Puedo ponerme algo de ropa y evitar dar semejante espectáculo!... ¡No! ¡Ya lo decidí! ¡Hoy haría de buena… es… espo…! ¡Tengo que ponerme algo! ¡Tengo que permanecer así! ¡Soy un adulto y los adultos no cambian de parecer como niños pequeños! ¡Los adultos no andan mostrando el trasero como adolescentes urgidos ni usan delantales! ¡Los delantales son para cocinar, no para ponerse a hacer cosas pervertidas…! ¡Maldito pervertido de Nowaki! ¡¿Cómo mierda me hizo caer tan bajo como para…? ¡Me voy a vestir!

Camino con un par de venitas punzándome en la sien, decidido a dejar esa estúpida idea de ser la esposa "perfecta". Para ese día de San Valentín solo le daría los libros que quería y el pastel –que ya estaba en la mesa- ¡y como me pida algo más, lo saco a dormir al pasillo! Y que le haga como quiera contra el frio.

Lamentablemente en mi andar, no reparé en los pétalos que minutos antes esparcí por el suelo entorno a la mesa, para ayudar a crear una escena romántica, y de igual forma, lamentablemente, si reparé en el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y ese: "¡Hiro-san! Ya llegue", alegre, que me hizo dar un mal paso y resbalar con los pétalos.

Para cuando Nowaki entró con un peluche la mitad de grande que él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la escena era inexcusable: yo, prácticamente desnudo, con solo el delantal y merengue batido por todo mi cuerpo, "servido" en la mesa con las piernas semi-abiertas. La reacción… fue más que obvia, y tres días después, aun sentiría los estragos de mi regalo, al serme imposible sentarme como era debido, y viéndome obligado a cargar una almohadilla para cuando fuera necesario hacerlo, caminando como pingüino.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta serie de drabbles los hice con motivo de 14 de Febrero. En total, son 15 drabbles -el último es un plus de DBSK, de la pareja YunJae-, con parejas de diferentes anime, pero como entre ellos no se entrelazan, no lo puse como crosswer, razón por la cual estan publicados en grupos en su respectiva categoria de anime. Los anime son los siguientes:

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: _8059 y D18

_Inazuma Eleven: _HirotoxMidorikawa, NagumoxSuzuno y GendaxSakuma

_Junjou Romantica: _NowakixHiroki

_Pandora Hearts: _OzxGilbert

_Tsubasa RC:_ KuroganexFay

_Kuroshitsuji:_ SebastianxCiel

_Code Geass:_ SuzakuxLelouch

_-Man: _LavixAllen

_El tirano del que me enamore:_ MorinagaxTatsuni

_Hey! Class President:_ ChigaxKokusai

_Ouran: _HikaruxKaoru

Espero sean de su agrado. Y algunos drabbles los encontraran solo en mi FB... de hecho 3 de ellos xD


End file.
